Cooking Lessons
by Hathen
Summary: Okay, this is resulted from an RP between Rain Child and me. I edited it a bit, so yeah. Some loser reported this story when Rain Child posted it, even though it wasn't offensive... now her account's frozen for a while. Read and review, please.


Alright, I don't know who did this, but someone removed it from Rain Child. Now she can't upload stuff because her account's frozen. Damn sissy. At least give a review or something.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jenna sat atop the ships mast, watching Felix and Garet engage in a sparring match. Isaac was fishing. Everything seemed to have relaxed since they joined forces, but Ivan's words were still swirling about her head. 'Isaac's been worried sick about Jenna since this whole mess began.' What did that mean?  
  
Isaac yawned. Not a single bite. He'd been sitting there for a long time already. His mind wandered around a lot of topics, but kept going back to Jenna.  
  
Jenna laughed as she heard a fuming Garet taunt Felix, "Even Ivan can fight better than you!" Just before Garet got knocked down, of course. Isaac sighed. Garet was at his stupidities again. Why couldn't Garet be more like Piers, who sat meditating all day? Or maybe Ivan, who tried to get Sheba to notice him all day? Even though Sheba liked Felix...  
  
Jenna jumped down from the top. A mischievous look glinted in her chocolate brown eyes. A slight force tugged at Isaac's line. Excited, Isaac stood up, and pulled with all his strength... and accidentally sent the fish flying in Jenna's direction. Jenna shouted in surprise, and fried the fish, which Garet quickly ran off with. Isaac screamed after Garet  
  
"Hey, that's MY fish!" Isaac yelled. He tore after Garet.  
  
Isaac tripped over his own feet, and landed on top of Jenna.  
  
"ISAAC!!!"  
  
"ACKBTH!" Isaac yelped.  
  
Jenna raised her eyebrows, pushing Isaac off and stood, her cheeks pink. Isaac slowly got up. He was quite good at hiding his feelings, so he was able to keep himself from blushing. His heart, however, was pumping furiously.  
  
"S, sorry, Jenna."  
  
"Just...watch where you're going."  
  
Frowning, she clambered back up top. Ivan and Sheba exchanged glances. They knew exactly what was going on. Isaac's eyes followed Jenna; Isaac averted his eyes to stop himself from peeking up Jenna's skirt. Isaac was always thinking about Jenna, but his unknowing of her feelings for him prevented him from acting. Isaac sighed, and shrugged, then went back after Garet, who was sitting under a plank, eating the fish.  
  
"GARET!!"  
  
"ACKBTH!" Garet spat out chunks of fish.  
  
"THAT'S MY FISH!"  
  
The two wrestled for a fish, but both ended up falling into the sea. Jenna grinned as she watched them fall. Felix, Picard, and Mia all laughed.  
  
"BLTHBLTH BLLLBLBLBL"  
  
Isaac dragged himself back onto the boat. Garet wasn't far behind. Garet's hair was soaked, and was down now, instead of up.  
  
"HAHAHAHA, you look like an idiot!" Isaac laughed.  
  
"Shut up." Garet fumed, and pushed Isaac back into the sea.  
  
A giant sword struck into the top of the boat, hitting Garet, and making a hole. Isaac climbed up, and smiled.  
  
"You fool!" Piers yelled. Piers hit Isaac over the head.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Jenna fell off, she was laughing so hard. "OOF!"  
  
"That hurt..." she muttered. Isaac pointed and laughed at Jenna. Everybody else stayed silent. And Isaac found his clothes on fire. Jenna glared at him.  
  
"Nobody laughs at me"  
  
"AHHHCKBTH!" Isaac ran around trying to put out the fire. He ran straight into Mia, who let out a small squeal as they both crashed to the ground at once. Picard stared, finally remembering he could put out the fire with douse Mia and Isaac, at this point, were both on fire now. Mia let out a small scream as her clothes caught on fire.  
  
"PICARD!!!" Jenna shouted, "Put out the fire already!"  
  
Picard stared dumbly, before an "Oh." and "DOUSE!" And now we have two very wet Adepts Isaac sighed in relief, then realized that he was lying on top of Mia, whose face was tinted a light pink.  
  
"Oh, uh, sorry about that, Mia."  
  
"It's ... it's alright..."  
  
Garet glared daggers at Isaac. It was quite obvious he'd held feelings for the water adept, which only made Jenna start laughing again.  
  
Between laughs, she gasped out, "S...*laugh* sorry...i'm laughing, but *laugh* you just *laugh* oh never mind...*laugh*"  
  
Isaac stood up quickly, and started stammering.  
  
"Iiiiiit was an a-a-a-a-a-accident!"  
  
"R-r-r-r-really it was, J-j-j-jenna!"  
  
Jenna grinned, "Come on Isaac. I'll get you a blanket."  
  
Isaac nodded silently, and followed Jenna.  
  
"Really, all that over a little fish. I wish I hadn't fried it, even if it was by accident." She grinned, throwing a towel at him. The towel landed on Isaac's head, and he picked it off.  
  
"Well... I haven't eaten anything all day..." He tried to reason.  
  
"We do have a kitchen."  
  
"Don't you remember what happened last time I tried to cook? I almost burned my whole house down..."  
  
Jenna smiled, remembering it very clearly. That had been the first time she'd ever wished she had been a water adept. "I would've have made something...no wait, i guess we'd have to employ Picard."  
  
Isaac laughed.  
  
"Your food would have been fine with me, Jenna..."  
  
Jenna grinned, "Thanks, but i think the very stench would have killed someone."  
  
"Hey, it's better than anythign I would've made. Besides, I *like* the taste, even though the smell is nothing ... special."  
  
"Ah, well, too late for that, now isn't it." Plopping down, she waited for him to finish up. Isaac finished drying his hair. He put the towel out to dry, and turned back to Jenna. He had no idea what he should say, so he stood there, staring dumbly at her.  
  
"....so......"  
  
"...hmm..."  
  
"...it was ... hard, wasn't it?"  
  
"...What was?" She asked, her eyes reflecting confusion  
  
"Travelling with Felix, everything... I was... worried about you, Jenna."  
  
"...That's what Ivan said..." she told him quietly.  
  
"...Jenna..."  
  
"...hmm?"  
  
"...nothing... it's... nothing. Thanks for helping me with the towel..." Isaac rose silently, and walked out the door, closing it softly behind him.  
  
"...Isaac..." she murmured, flopping down on the bed. Today was not going how she'd planned.  
  
Isaac walked through the hallways of the ship, his mind a jumble. He had wanted to tell Jenna his feelings, but fear kept his feelings inside again.  
  
"Maybe I'm just a fool..." He whispered to himself.  
  
Picard and Ivan exchanged gold coins, earning a glare from Felix.  
  
"What's going on here?" Garet asked.  
  
Felix sighed, "They're betting on how long it takes those two to come out." Felix did NOT look happy.  
  
"I bet they come out flushed at short of breath." Garet joked. Felix glared daggers at him, and Garet shrunk back a bit. "So, uh, can I get in on the bets?"  
  
Ivan sighed, "I lost. I bet ten minutes." Picard sighed, "Sure, I've already bet tomorrow."  
  
"Well, how long does it take for two people to do ... that?" Garet asked. Shortly after, a blunt object was sent into the back of Garet's skull. Felix had hit Garet with the hilt of his sword.  
  
"They are NOT doing that." Felix fumed.  
  
"You're such a perv, Garet." Ivan smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it makes me scared to know what you think of me." Mia joked.  
  
Sheba laughed, "Don't worry Felix, I'd know by now. You have no idea how strongly emotions hit Ivan and I."  
  
Felix sighed in relief. Isaac walked back up on deck.  
  
"What's this? Everyone's gathered in one place.... what's with all the gold, guys?"  
  
Picard frowned, "Damn. I lose, here Garet." and he handed Garet the money. Isaac had a confused look on his face.  
  
"They were betting on how long it would take you to come out." Sheba explained.  
  
Jenna came up shortly. "What? Betting? Why?"  
  
"Because, well, *some* of us think you two would start getting intimate in there." Mia scoffed, looking at the three people who had been betting earlier. Jenna blushed, and Isaac became quite annoyed. Picard, Garet, and Ivan turned bright red.  
  
Jenna glared at the three, "You guys are weird. The only 'intimate' thing going on would be me hitting Isaac with a towel."  
  
Felix smirked, obviously thrilled.  
  
"Probably the only one I'd get intimate with is Sheba here." Isaac joked, pulling Sheba to his side, wrapping his arm around her.  
  
Sheba got angry, and flipped Isaac around. Isaac landed flat on his back. Mia and Jenna exchanged glances, and burst into laughter. Felix and Ivan walked over to Isaac, picked him up, then threw him into the sea, throwing everyone else into laughter as Isaac screamed out.  
  
"AUauauauauguuugghhhhhhh!!!!"  
  
Jenna and Mia were in tears by now they were laughing so hard. "Can't *laugh* breathe...*laughlaughlaugh*"  
  
Isaac climbed back up on deck, drenched in water.  
  
"It was just a joke." Isaac mumbled grumpily.  
  
"We *laugh* know *laugh*" Mia told him.  
  
Isaac walked back into the ship to get another towel to dry himself off.  
  
Garet called after him, "Want Jenna to get it." and found himself being burnt alive. "Owowowow!" Garet yelled as he reached to put out the fire on top of his hair. But to his horror, he couldn't reach it.  
  
"TOO MUCH GEL! TOO MUCH GEL!!!"  
  
Between laughter, Mia, cast and extra-strong douse on his hair, which not only put out the fire and made his hair flat, but soaked the rest of him too.  
  
"I guess you're the one who needs a towel." Jenna taunted, who had managed to stay dry so far.  
  
"...right..." Garet mumbled to himself, and followed Isaac down below deck. By now, the other six had drained their funnybone, so to speak, and plopped down on the deck to catch their breath.  
  
"Ahhh," Felix sighed. Here was a daily scene.  
  
"I agree," chimed Jenna, "But now, I think I'm going to hide in the kitchen. Only the hungry dare enter, for it will reek of horrible things." she snickered, and headed down to the kitchen.  
  
"Suddenly, I'm not hungry." decided Picard.  
  
"I agree." Felix said. The other three nodded in agreement.  
  
The Mars Adept brushed a stray strand from her hair as she studied Picard's recipe.  
  
"Hmm..." she pondered, "So how come it doesn't come out nearly as nice as his?"  
  
Meanwhile, Isaac had finished drying himself, and wandered into the kitchen to get that snack he wanted. He was bombarded by a strange smell. Isaac let out a startled yelp as he lost his footing and crashed into the kitchen.  
  
Jenna abruptly turned around, "Isaac, what are you doing here?"  
  
Isaac got up.  
  
***** Bored, Ivan started up the much-dreaded conversation. "Six coins towards--"  
  
"IVAN!"  
  
Picard smiled. "I bet eight."  
  
Felix/Sheba/Mia, "Not again..."  
  
*****  
  
"Sorry, I though I smelled more of your cooking." He grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Oh, how friendly." she joked, and threw the recipe at him, "this make any sense to you at all?"  
  
Isaac looked at the recipe.  
  
"What the hell is this?" He asked. "What's cala... cali... calamaree?"  
  
Jenna grinned sheepishly, "A recipe, but I can't figure out what all the evil abbreviations mean."  
  
"Dear lord, Ten Tablespoons of sugar? Lemurians sure like it sweet..."  
  
"I guess so. Hmm...let's try something else...i don't like the sound of this cala-mari stuff at all." Sighing, Jenna ransacked Picard's neat little recipe box until she pulled out a simple recipe.  
  
"Isn't there ANYTHING that doesn't take TOO many ingredients?" Isaac whined.  
  
"Umm...yeah, let's see..." Jenna said, "And stop whining, or no food for you." She added, brandishing a spatula at him. "Here we go--Picard calls it...um...well, actually, i can't read the title, it's weirdly written. But it only has a few ingrediants."  
  
Isaac glaced over Jenna's shoulder.  
  
"hmm...salt, pepper, corn kernals, noodles, chicken and chicken broth, carrots, and celary. All we have to do is cook it in a pot."  
  
She smiled at him, "You cut, I cook. Start slicing, my friend."  
  
"Oh... well, that's easy!" Isaac took out his sword and the ingredients, and began to slice them madly.  
  
"NOT LIKE THAT YOU FOOL!!!" she shouted, hitting him, "WITH THIS!" and she handed him a small cooking knife.  
  
Isaac took the knife. "What the hell is this?"  
  
"A knife. Sorta like a dagger, only for cooking." With that, she turned away and began seperating the chicken into little bits, and plopping them into the heating broth.  
  
"Told you this was easy." she said, but checked to make sure Isaac was cutting right. "I've never... used one of these before..."  
  
"It's not hard, I'll show you." Jenna took his hand, and positioned the fingers onto the knife. "Hold it like this..." she sliced a carrot slice, "...and cut like that. You can go faster if you prefer, though."  
  
Isaac eventually became accoustemed to the knife, and cut the vegetables quickly.  
  
"You'd make a good wife, Jenna..."  
  
Jenna's face went hot, "Isaac, flattery gets you nowhere, or it shouldn't. Besides, it's not like I have a boyfriend."  
  
"I uh ..." Isaac trailed off. "Well, I know of at least one guy who'd like to be your boyfriend..."  
  
"Really...who? Or can you not tell me?" Jenna joked, quickly removing her hand and going back to check on the chicken.  
  
"Umm..." Isaac trailed off. Maybe he shouldn't have said that.  
  
"Well, he's someone close to you."  
  
"Really? Anything else?"  
  
"Well ..."  
  
"Well...?"  
  
"He ... likes... eating?" Isaac joked.  
  
"Oh no, not Garet!" Jenna exclaimed, mock swooning.  
  
"And he was... fishing ... a while ago."  
  
"..." Jenna went quiet. "So, aren't you curious as to who I'd prefer to be my boyfriend?"  
  
"...I don't know... I never asked because..."  
  
"Well, I'll tell you anyway. He's Garet's friend, and he was always good at being a help, instead of trouble."  
  
Isaac stayed silent, his face turned away from Jenna.  
  
"I... never knew you felt that way..."  
  
"Well...I'm good at hiding things."  
  
Isaac rose and turned to Jenna, and suddenly took her into his arms. Jenna turned red, but smiled contentedly. Isaac was silent, content in having Jenna in his arms, at last. Ivan sniffed the air. "Something in the kitchen's cooking...and...it actually smells...not bad."  
  
Sheba giggled. "That's because somebody's happ~y!" She declared in sing- song.  
  
Ivan raised his eyebrows, "Hmm...you're right. Should we go begging for food now?" Garet smirked. "Way ahead of ya, shortie."  
  
"I'd like some food, too." Picard decided.  
  
Felix nodded. "As would I." Felix agreed.  
  
Mia said, "I dunno...but okay."  
  
Jenna spoke, "umm...maybe we should finish the soup first. And broke away, pouring the vegetables in.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Isaac smiled. Isaac walked over beside Jenna, and held her hand, while helping her with the soup.  
  
Jenna smiled, sniffing it appreciatively, "I think it just might not blow up in our faces."  
  
"Yeah." Isaac agreed. "It's cause I have such a wonderful girlfriend helping me." Isaac smiled.  
  
"Since when do you have a girlfriend?" Jenna joked, pretending to be mad.  
  
"Since I started cooking right." Isaac joked.  
  
"Oh, of course." Jenna smirked, stirring the soup.  
  
The other five soon burst into the room, preparing to beg for some food, and a few of them were quite surprised at the scene they witnessed.  
  
"Isaac, Jenna, what are you doing?" Picard asked.  
  
"Cooking?"  
  
"...Isaac...." Felix said.  
  
"Want some soup?"  
  
Jenna glared at Felix, "Felix, don't be mean."  
  
Felix cleared his throat.  
  
"Isaac, don't stand... so close... to Jenna..." Felix managed to say. Jenna glared, and handed everyone but Felix a bowl of soup.  
  
Felix sighed, and sat down at the large table everyone was sitting at. Isaac placed a bowl of soup in front of Felix.  
  
"Here." Felix smiled. Jenna frowned a little, and sat down next to Isaac.  
  
Garet broke the silence and said, "Are you sure this isn't toxic?"  
  
Ivan added, "He's got a point, usually it all smells really really toxic."  
  
Isaac frowned. "Hey, you're getting food, so don't complain."  
  
Jenna nodded, "Exactly, we could have just kept it to ourselves and let you all starve."  
  
Picard smiled warmly. "We know, we appreciate it, Isaac, Jenna."  
  
Jenna grinned, "Okay then, more soup for you, from Ivan and Garet's bowls."  
  
~*~*After Dinner*~*~  
  
Jenna stood out on the deck, watching the stars happily. Isaac walked out, somewhat disoriented. Jenna could tell Felix gave Isaac a long, long lecture.  
  
"Aww...poor Isaac, did Felix be mean to you again???" Jenna teased, grinning at him sympathetically.  
  
"Uh, no..." Isaac seemed dazed. "Felix gave me a long lecture about how not to rush things and other things..."  
  
Jenna grinned, "He should talk. Especially when he's practically swooning over Sheba." Isaac smiled, and walked over, standing beside Jenna.  
  
"The stars are pretty." Jenna commented randomly.  
  
"They sure are..." Isaac whispered.  
  
Jenna nodded, leaning against Isaac. Isaac's picked up his hand, and soon had it wrapped around Jenna's waist.  
  
"But you know what's even more beautiful than the stars right now?"  
  
"...hmm?"  
  
Isaac hugged Jenna closer. "Right now, you're more beautiful than any star in the sky..."  
  
"Flattery gets you nowhere. Except with me." Jenna said, smiling contentedly.  
  
Sheba and Ivan decided not to spy on the young couple anymore, and wallked away from the door. Sheba decided to go look for Felix, and Ivan wandered off to bet with Picard again. Isaac and Jenna didn't notice; they just stood on the deck of the ship, gazing at the stars.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Next time, have the guts to announce your name before getting a story removed, especially when the story doesn't offend anyone. Geez, we do something with good intentions and this happens... 


End file.
